


Two Times Arin Gave Good Advice

by SalamanderGoo



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Positive friendships babeyyyyy, Relationship Advice, platonic Dan/Arin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21698203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalamanderGoo/pseuds/SalamanderGoo
Summary: Arin never considered himself to be the best person for advice, especially not when it came to relationships.  But when Dan confides in him about his crush on Brian, he isn't about to let his best friend down.
Relationships: Background Suzy Berhow/Arin Hanson, Dan Avidan & Arin Hanson, Dan Avidan/Brian Wecht
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: Game Grumps Holiday Exchange 2019





	Two Times Arin Gave Good Advice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gokailyger84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gokailyger84/gifts).



> Happy Holidays! Hope you enjoy, Lyger! (and lowkey eyeing the prompts I didn't fill ~eyes emoji~)

It was a quiet Friday afternoon. Well, about as quiet as the office could be, anyway. Arin was sitting at his computer, responding to emails, checking budgets and schedules, everything expected of him as the head of the company. Now that things were settling with moving offices, it was easier to just sit back and take a few breaths. Even if there were piles of boxes everywhere.

He was halfway through drafting an email when there was a soft knock on the door to his office, Dan standing half in the doorway looking anxious. Arin pushed up his glasses, smiling. “Hey Dan. What’s up, man?”

“Can I talk to you?” He glanced back into the main area, frowning. “Like, in private?”

“Uh, yeah, sure.” Arin shut off his computer. “Come in, close the door.” He watched Dan carefully, glancing out the small window that let him see out into the main office area. Brian and Ross were sitting on the couch together, tossing ideas back and forth as Ross sketched on his tablet. Suzy was sitting at her desk, Barry throwing notes at her to make her laugh. It was more peaceful than it had been in a long time. “Is everything okay?”

“...Maybe?” He sighed. “It’s about Brian.” It was almost a mumble as Dan sat in the chair on the other side of Arin’s desk, crossing his arms.

“Brian? Did you two have a fight? Are you pissed at him about something?” He followed Dan’s eyeline, where he was looking at Brian and Ross, the way they were laughing about something Ross had drawn.

“No, no! Brian’s great. Really great, like always.” Dan took a deep breath through his nose, uncrossing his arms before crossing them again. “I… it’s weird. I just, I looked at him the other day. He was composing some music for our next album, and he was so focused. He didn’t even realize that it was getting dark, and his laptop was lighting up his face in this way, and he had this really… soft expression, but still intense. He really has long eyelashes...” He was staring at the floor, not looking up to meet Arin’s eyes. “And… shit, Arin. He’s just really pretty, and it was like I was seeing him for the first time. I couldn’t stop staring at him, and it wasn’t until Suzy asked if I was okay that I was able to stop looking at him.”

Arin furrowed his brow. “...Are you trying to tell me you’re in love with him?” It had the slight cadence of a joke, giving Dan an out if he needed it.

But Dan didn’t take it. “Yeah.” He gave a short laugh, empty. “Yeah, I think I am. He’s always been this stable presence in my life, he was there when I was ready to give up on my dream. I… I kind of wonder if I’ve always been in love with him.”

A small smile spread across Arin’s lips. “Oh, Dan.”

“I don’t know what to do.” It was almost a whisper. “I mean, like, he flirts with me, but it’s a joke. I know he had a boyfriend for awhile, but they broke up. But I mean, it’s been like 10 years. If he liked me, wouldn’t he have made a move by now?”

Arin reached across the desk, lightly patting the edge to get Dan to look up at him. “Dan, as far as Brian knows, you’re the most heterosexual man to grace this earth.”

“...You got me there.” He laughed softly. “I guess I’m not all that out yet.”

“Which is of course totally fine. But if you want to date Brian, you know you have to at least come out to him, right?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I know. I kinda thought he was going to ask Ross out, to be honest.” Dan looked back out at them.

Arin snorted. “Please, he isn’t exactly Ross’s type.” He shook his head. “I mean, I guess it would work out if they tried, but… that’s neither here nor there. This is about you getting that dork’s ass.”

“...Don’t make it weird.”

“You did come to me for advice, you know.” He paused. “Why me?”

“Because you’re in a long and successful marriage. You and Suzy work together so well and are so in love and… I thought you’d be able to help me figure all this out. I trust you so much, dude.”

“...Yeah, I’m not sure if Suzy and I model the perfect relationship.” Arin smiled wryly.

“...what?”

“Don’t get me wrong, god, I love her so much, but we broke up once, dude. I was so… shitty to her, and I just… dumped her.”

“And then you made it up to her.” Dan hummed. “And you two are happy and have three cat kids and are disgusting domestic. Last weekend you dressed up all fancy with her and got fast food and took her on a picnic. It was stupid cute.”

“...Thanks.” Arin smiled. “But back to you baby.”

Dan snorted at the nickname, pulling his hair back in a ponytail. “I just.. I wish I could know if he’d say yes if I asked him out. If he’s not into me… what if I fuck it all up? I don’t want to ruin what Brian and I have. I love him, even not talking romantic, you know?”

“You care about him.” Arin smiled softly. “And honestly? I don’t know who wouldn’t want to date you. You’re funny, you’re kind, you’re fucking sexy, dude.”

“Aw, thanks.” Dan giggled, leaning back in his chair. “It’s weird, you know? I mean, he’s not the first guy I’ve been attracted to, but he just feels like he’s in a whole other league. He’s so smart and funny and kind. And secretly he’s really sweet.”

“And you’re in his league, don’t you worry.” Arin hummed. “I really don’t think you need to worry about him being attracted to you. I’ve seen the way he looks at you, and trust me, he’d tap that.”

Dan’s whole face flushed pink. “Arin!”

Arin laughed, grinning. “Sorry, but I’m serious, dude.” He picked up a stress ball off his desk, rolling it in his hands. “Dan. You’re an incredible guy, and if there’s anyone out there who has earned your affection, it’s Brian. And now it’s up to him if he wants to return that. You just need to take that first step.”

“Okay… but how? I mean, I’m not a picture of sincerity. And we both know he isn’t.” Dan sighed, twisting a curl around his finger, just playing with it to try and ease his nerves.

“You’ve just gotta be sincere and open and honest. Brian appreciates it when people are straightforward. Don’t beat around the bush. Be direct, don’t pull any punches.”

Dan nodded, a small smile playing at his expression. “Yeah… okay, you’re right.” He sat up a little more, taking a deep breath. “I’m going to tell him!”

Arin watched as Dan stood up confidently and walked out into the main office. He raised an eyebrow as Dan walked right up to Brian, standing in front of him for a moment. He couldn’t hear them, but they were talking, and then Dan turned around and walked back. “Well?”

“...I said I like his shirt.”

“Ah.” Arin blinked. “You didn’t-?”

“I panicked.” Dan covered his face. “To be fair I do like that shirt on him.”

“It’s a pretty good shirt.” Arin nodded, sighing softly. “Oh Dan.”

“Don’t.” Dan sighed. “I know, I know.” He stared up at the ceiling. “What do I do? He’s gonna think I’m weird.”

“Dan? Danny, Dan, he already thinks you’re weird. Because you are. And so is he. Your band is named Ninja Sex Party, bud.”

“...okay, that is true.” Dan clasped his hands over his stomach, stretching his legs out in front of him. “What if we break up or don’t work out? What if he hates me?”

“Dan, how many of Brian’s exes are still his friends?”

“...Most of them. Except that one guy who was actually really kinda gross and totally lied to him their whole relationship.”

“Exactly. And you’re nothing like that, and he’s known you for such a long time.”

“...you’ve got me there.” Dan laughed a little, shifting a little. “I just don’t know what to do. Like, where would I take him on a date?”

“A museum? A planetarium? A zoo? He’s a nerd and I have a feeling he’d be happy just sitting on your couch and leaning on each other while watching 80s movies.”

Dan was quiet for a minute with a small smile. “...that would be nice.”

“God, you’re already sappy.” Arin couldn’t help but grin. “You two will be perfect together, man, I promise.”

Dan smiled softly, sighing. “Yeah. We really would be. I think I could make him happy if he gave me a chance.”

“And he’d make you happy. I know it.” Arin stood up, setting the stress ball down. “You know what? I have an idea. Come on.”

He grabbed Dan’s wrist, gently pulling him. “Arin, what are you-?”

“Trust me, Avidan.” Arin grinned, pulling him to the couch where Brian and Ross were arguing about something, Brian holding Ross’s art tablet. “Brian, hey.”

Brian looked up at Arin, raising an eyebrow at the way Dan was trying to get away. “Why does Dan look like you’re trying to drag him to his death?”

“Because he wants to tell you something that isn’t about your shirt!” Arin pushed Dan forward so he was standing in front of the couch.

“...okay?” He pushed the tablet to Ross. “Here, color this.”

Ross made an annoyed noise. “What am I supposed to do with this?”

“Put some colors on it!”

“What is it supposed to be?”

“It’s a cat! You’re a terrible art teacher and crushing my creative spirit right now.” Brian dramatically crossed his arms, but was visibly trying not to laugh.

“Your creative spirit draws like a 5 year old.”

“...In my defense I haven’t actually had a non-musical art class since middle school.”

“Wow, I didn’t know they had art classes in 10,000 BC.”

Brian paused. “Hey Danny? How important is this? Can I just… annihilate Ross real quick and get back to you?”

“...sure.” Dan giggled, watching them bicker.

Arin raised an eyebrow at him, earning a sheepish smile in return. Dan ducked his head, cheeks flushing light pink, probably in embarrassment. Arin sighed, wrapping an arm around his waist. “Well, you did try, I think. I’ll give you that much.”

Dan was half pouting, leaning against Arin. “His rivalries come first. I’m not about to get in the way of that, you know. I’m explicitly trying to not be his rival, after all.”

“Right.” Arin rolled his eyes at that, but offered a small smile. “Once he’s done fighting Ross, you’ll tell him?”

“Okay.” Dan sat on the arm of the couch quietly, pulling his phone out to wait.

Ross went back to his part of the office, holding up his middle finger with a grin as he walked away from Brian.

“Screw you too, O’Donovan!” Brian stuck his tongue out maturely as he headed back to the couch where his laptop was, standing in front of Dan. “Oh, that’s right. What did you want to tell me, Danny?”

Dan swallowed, taking a careful, steadying breath. “Well, Brian. Um, I wanted to tell you that…” He looked at Arin, who was standing just out of Brian’s eyeline. Arin flashed him a thumbs up, grinning. The office had gone quiet, Suzy looking over curiously and Barry peeking over his computer. “That I’m in love with you.” He blurted it out, if nothing else, just to get the words off his chest, to have them out in the open. He braced himself like he was about to be hit, but Brian was just… sitting there, eyebrows furrowed. “...Brian? Please say something. Preferably not that you hate me?”

Brian let out a laugh. “Hate you? God, Danny, I could never.” He reached out to rest a hand on Dan’s cheek. “Are you… you’re being serious right now? Please don’t tell me this is a prank.” The last few words were hardly above a whisper.

“I’d never play with your feelings like that.” Dan smiled shyly. “I do love you. I think I have for a long time, I’m only now able to admit it to myself, and well… you.”

Brian grinned, and he’d never admit it, but he was definitely tearing up just a little. “Danny… fuck.” He laughed, leaning forward to press his forehead against Dan’s, something he’d never be able to do if Dan was standing. “I’ve loved you for years, man.”

“No way.” Dan’s face broke into a grin as he started to laugh. “How dumb are we?”

“So dumb.” Brian’s hand hadn’t left Dan’s cheek. “Can I kiss you?”

“I think we’re way past that, babe.” Dan winked, leaning forward to press a careful, sweet kiss to Brian’s lips, practically melting into it.

Brian’s other hand rested on Dan’s hip, half leaning forward. Then he awkwardly fell forward from the bad angle. “...oof.”

Dan laughed, his hands resting on Brian’s shoulders. “Oh my god.”

“Shut up.” He pushed himself back up, sticking his tongue out. “You said you love me first which means you pay for our first date.”

Dan laughed harder. “We’ve been together for three minutes and you’re already high maintenance?”

“This is what you have to deal with.” He wiggled his eyebrows with a bright grin.

“Fine. I’ll pick you up at 11 tomorrow. We’re going to the zoo.”

“...perfect.”  
~  
Arin felt an odd sense of deja vu. It had been almost exactly a year since Dan had approached him for advice. The boxes had all been unpacked and the new office wasn’t so new anymore. He still had a hell of a lot of emails to sift through though. He glanced out as Dan leaned down to kiss Brian’s cheek before heading over. “Hey man, can we talk?”

“Sure.” Arin lightly kicked the chair across the desk out for Dan.

Dan closed the door behind himself, looking a little fidgety, a little nervous. “So… it’s about Brian.”

“Problems in the bedroom, huh?” Arin smirked a little.

Dan flushed, almost choking. “No! We’re… compatible.” Dan shook his head, making a face at Arin. “It’s not about our sex life.”

“Then what is it about? Is everything okay?”

“Everything is great. Like… incredible. Really incredible.” He reached into his sweatshirt pocket, which based on the size had probably been Brian’s at one point. “He’s more or less living with me now, basically spends most nights there. I uh, I ordered this online last week and it got delivered yesterday.” He set a ring box on Arin’s desk with a small smile.

“Is this…?” Arin picked it up, gasping softly. A silver ring was in the box, adorned with two sapphires and a raw, unpolished diamond. “It’s beautiful.”

“You think he’ll like it? The sapphires match his eyes, and I saw it and knew it was perfect…”

“He’ll love it Dan.” He slid the box back to Dan, who smiled.

“I was hoping you’d have some advice? I came to you when I realized I was in love with him, so… I thought maybe you’d be some help now.”

Arin laughed a little. “I can’t believe I’m your go to guy when it comes to relationship questions. I proposed to Suzy while we were in bed.”

Dan shrugged. “Your advice hasn’t failed me yet.” He took the ring out of the box, holding it like it might break. “We… we kinda talked last week. He was over for dinner and we made pancakes, and we started talking about the future. The future of Grumps, the future of NSP, the future of… us.” He smiled softly, admiring the ring, rubbing his thumb over the stones. “He said… he said that he wants to marry me. So I immediately ordered a ring.”

“So he knows it’s coming?”

“I think so.” Dan sighed. “But I want to surprise him somehow. I don’t want to just do it at a restaurant or something. I want the proposal to be as perfect as he is.” Dan giggled. “Or maybe a little more perfect.”

“Hey, that’s your husband you’re talking about,” Arin teased.

Dan’s eyes seemed to go starry. “My husband… I like the sound of that.”

Arin smiled softly, tossing his stress ball at Dan’s head. “Honestly, if you just proposed while being stupidly domestic, I’m sure he’d say yes.” He paused. “Scratch that, no matter how you propose, he’ll say yes. He’s so in love with you, Dan. He really is.”

Dan batted the stress ball out of the air. Well, he tried to, but mostly got hit in the face by it. “I’m in love with him too.” He laughed. “God, could you imagine going back to like, my college self and telling him one day I’d be successful and in love with not only my bandmate but another man? God, I wouldn’t have believed that.”

“Well, you’ve come a long way. It’s been amazing to watch you and Brian, you know. Not in a weird way. But like, you’ve both come so far since I met you. I don’t think I’ve heard you two actually fight in years.”

Dan hummed. “Oh, no, we fight all the time. We’re just super petty about it for like three hours and then get sad and apologize.”

Arin snorted. “Yeah, that sounds about right. So, do you have any proposal ideas? Like, where or how you think you want to ask?”

“I just want it to be special, really. I want him to know just how much he means to me, which is… a lot. He’s so wonderful to me.” Dan smiled. “He’s mentioned he wants to go to an aquarium. As scared as I am of like… the ocean and sharks, I like some fish. Maybe I could take him and propose there?”

“If I’m being totally honest? I think that’s actually an incredible idea. Just by facing your fears and going with him, if you really think you’ll be okay, it’ll be perfect.”

Dan nodded, carefully slipping the ring back in the box and putting it in his pocket. “I think I will. Maybe they’ll have like, otters or seals or penguins or something. I like them.” He got out his phone to look up tickets.

“The semi aquatic squad.” Arin nodded. “Mad respect bro.”

Dan laughed. “God you’re weird.” He grinned as he bought tickets to a rehabilitation aquarium.

Arin shrugged. “I know. When are you going to tell him about your little date?”

“...now, probably.” Dan shrugged.

Arin laughed. “Last time you walked out of my office after we talked for awhile, I shoved you in front of him and made you confess.”

“And I can’t thank you enough for that. But I think I’m confident enough to do this one on my own now.” Dan stood up, opening his arms.

Arin laughed, getting up to hug him. “Congratulations Dan. I’m so glad you’ve found happiness with him.”

“Me too. Thank you for being there for me.” After a minute, he broke the hug, giving Arin a big grin before heading out to talk to Brian. “Hey, I’ve got a surprise for you!” He grinned, leaning over Brian at his desk.

Brian tilted his head up. “Do you now? What might that be?”

“I got us aquarium tickets for Saturday. Wanna go on a date with me?”

Brian laughed. “I can’t say no to those eyes.” He tugged Dan’s sleeve, making him bend down to kiss him. “Love you.”

“Love you too, Bri.”

When they came into the office on Monday, Arin couldn’t help but grin when he saw Brian and Dan come in holding hands tightly, a ring resting on Brian’s left hand.

He was totally taking credit for that when he gave a speech at their wedding.


End file.
